NicoB: Ace Attorney, Bagels for all
by nwish425
Summary: What happens when the YouTuber NicoB finds himself in the world of Ace Attorney during the first game. How will things turn out for the leader of the Picky Penguins? Let's find out in NicoB: Ace Attorney!
1. The Classy Turnabout: Prologue

Before I start I would like to say that this is my first attempt at fanfiction and would appreciate some constructive criticism.

Nico I wanted to make this as a thank you for everything you've done for me, I was in a dark part of my life when I found your Let's Cry of The Cat Lady and it helped get me out of that dark place. I can't begin to thank you enough for what your videos did for me, and I'm proud to be a Picky Penguin.

Now let's begin, NicoB: Ace Attorney!

I don't own any of the characters in this fic and I never will.

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Notification"**

" _ **Objection!"**_

* * *

Episode 1: The Classy Turnabout

 **Unknown POV**

 **11:23 P.M. Sep 20 2016**

 **Cradle University dorm building 17**

I've got him, that was all I could think as I watched his frail form fall to the ground. I cracked a smile as I approached, laughing to myself.

"You're fast, you know that, such a shame it wasn't fast enough."

"Why are you doing this, I d-didn't do n-nuthin."

"Don't lie, you know exactly what you did, and why I can't let anything about that get out, ever. It would ruin me, and you know to much."

I raised my axe, prepared to strike.

"No... p-please don't!"

I laughed again.

"Don't worry, I'll make it clean"

I swung.

"After all I can't get blood in my new coat."

* * *

 **Nico's POV**

 **Unknown time**

 **Unknown location**

I woke up with a splitting headache, since I didn't drink last night that probably should have been the first red flag. However I was half asleep and didn't notice something was wrong until I saw the room I was in.

"What the fruity fuck."

In other words, not my own.

After the shock wore off I found myself confused, scared and a little hungry, so I got up and took a look around. I was in what looked like a college dorm with two beds and two desks. One half of the room was filled with recording equipment and law books, the other with baseball memorabilia, a guitar and books on music theory. For some reason the room seemed, familiar.

I was about to see if I could find anything to tell me where I am when I heard a knock on the door. I thought the person knocking could tell me what was happening and opened it. The man on the other side was tall with broad shoulders, his black hair was a mess and his green coat looked like it had been through a war.

No. Fucking. Way.

"Hey pal. You're under arrest!"


	2. The Classy Turnabout: Meeting the Client

I know that the last chapter was short, but it was just to set the scene. It's something that's not needed to read to understand what's happening, but it helps. This chapter is a little longer and I hope you can give me advice on how to improve. However don't expect me to update quickly, I need time to think on what to do and I don't have a proofreader. Anyway on with the story!

I don't own any of the characters in this fanfiction, just like I didn't before.

"Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Notification"**

" _ **Objection!"**_

* * *

 **The Classy Turnabout: Meeting the Client**

 **Phoenix's POV**

 **7:45 AM, Sep 21 2016**

 **Wright and Co Law Office**

My name is Phoenix Wright, I'm a rookie defense attorney with only two cases under my belt, while I've only been a lawyer for a little under two months I've already been through a lot and managed to prove my clients not guilty.

Suddenly I heard a voice ring throughout the office. "Nick!"

That voice was that of my assistant, Maya Fey, the spirit medium joined the office after I defended her for the murder of her sister, my mentor Mia Fey, two weeks ago. What she's yelling about this time I have no idea but I already learned it's not a good idea to keep her waiting.

Maya bursts through the door of the office panting, apparently she ran here from… wherever it is she stays when she isn't in the office. She looks up to me, "Nick, it's horrible!" she pants out.

I'm not surprised, I've just known Maya for a few weeks and already know how excitable she is. "What's horrible Maya?" " _She probably just wants money for burgers, again."_

Instead of answering me she turns on the t.v. and puts on the news. Soon a reporter appears on the screen and starts talking.

"There was a murder at Cradle University, the victim was one Leon Kuwata, a student of the university on a sports scholarship and star of the baseball team" Followed by a picture of a redheaded man I assume was the victim. "The murder occurred late last night in one of the campus dorms, the police are still investigating however they have charged the victim's roommate, one Nico Bizzle, with the murder." The picture changed to show a man with short brown hair and glasses. "Mr. Bizzle was a law student preparing to undertake the BAR exam in a few months, he is however, better known as NicoB, a online personality with a large fanbase. With the arrest of Mr. Bizzle hi-"

I turned off the tv and turn to Maya. "Ok, there was a murder at a university, so what?"

Maya puffed out her cheeks and stared angrily at me. "Because you're going to defend Nico!"

I looked back at her with a blank face. "And why would I do that."

"Because he didn't do it!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because he would never do that to his friend!"

At that I just sigh. " _I get it now, you're a fan."_ But before I can respond the office phone starts to ring. I pick it up. "Wright and Co Law Office, Phoenix Wright speaking."

The caller waits a second before answering. "Hello Mr. Wright, my name is Nico Bizzle, have you heard the news today?"

Even though he can't see me I nod anyway, "Yes I have, I assume that's why you're calling."

"Yes, I'm not asking you to accept my case right away, but I would like to talk to you in person first."

"Sounds reasonable I suppose, I'll be at the detention center soon." I hang up and turn to Maya, who still looks angry with me. "That was him. Come on Maya, let's go to the detention center."

* * *

 **Nico's POV**

 **9:04 AM, Sep 21 2016**

 **Detention Center Visitor's Room**

The guards do move after all, strange that I would be thinking of that considering the situation I'm in. Maybe I'm drugged, did someone slip crack in my coffee? Wait I didn't drink coffee last night, so much for that.

After I was arrested I started, "remembering", apparently I'm the up and coming 21 year old law student Nico Bizzle here in wherever the fuck this is. How the hell my age is different I have no fucking idea. I started my channel in much the same way, but it got popular and I liked entertaining, so I decided I'd do both YouTube and legal work after I take the BAR in a few months.

I have no idea how any of this is possible but I don't think I have a choice but to play along for now. God I hope this is just another weird P.F. Chang's induced feverdream, but if it was Komaeda would've showed up by now. What I know so far is I've been arrested for the murder of my roommate, Leon Kuwata, the baseball star of the Cradle University Storks. So I guess I'm not the only thing here that shouldn't exist in this game.

With that in mind, visiting hours just started and Phoenix should be here soo-

"Nick it's him!"

* * *

 **Phoenix's POV**

As we enter the visitor's center Maya finally began to quiet down. The moment I let it slip I don't know who this Nico is she started ranting, apparently the guy is actually famous online with a fanbase called the Picky Penguins. If he's supposed to be famous why did he call a rookie lawyer like me? I guess I'll need to ask him tha-

"Nick it's him!"

I sigh, " _Such a surprise that the guy is here, not like he asked us to come."_

He's looks like his picture on the news, and is wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I'm surprised to see he has a camera in his hand and a pair of headphones on his head.

I clear my throat and speak. "Hello Mr. Bizzle, my name is Phoenix Wright, attorney at law, I understand you wanted to speak to me."

At that the man started to laugh. "Yes I know who you are Mr. Wright, I called you after all, and please call me Nico." He rubbed the back of his head and looked off to the side. "I guess that outburst earlier means this goober here is a fan?"

Maya clapped her head and nods, "Yep I've seen all your videos and everything! My name is Maya Fey, I'm a spirit medium and Nick here is my assistant."

"Hey! Why am I your assistant?"

Nico starts to laugh again. "Well the reason I called was to ask you to defend me Mr. Wright. I'm familiar with your work and know you can prove I didn't kill Leon." He slumps his shoulders and looks down. "I'm still hoping this is all just some strange dream."

Before I can answer Maya buts in. "Of course he'll defend you Nico, we're on the case!"

" _Can't I get a word in here!"_

Nico perks up. "That's great! Here let me tell the Penguins." He turns on the camera and points it at himself. " _Why does he still have that?"_ "Hey guys it's me NicoB, and as you can see things aren't going so well for me. If you've seen the news today you know that, Leon was killed last night, and I've been arrested for it. Well I can say for sure I didn't kill anyone, so I'd like to introduce you to someone special."

At that he turns the camera to us. "Um, hi. I'm Phoenix Wright and this is Maya Fey."

He takes over the talking from there much to my relief. "Mr. Wright here is a defense attorney and he, along with his assistant, will be defending me tomorrow. I know he can prove me innocent, to trust him ok? Now I need to stop recording for now but I'll make another video before the night is out. So until then, stay classy."

After that he turns the camera off and I decide to ask the obvious question. "Why did you ask me? I'm just a rookie after all, haven't even been a lawyer for half a year yet. If you're as popular as Maya says then you could get a lawyer with much more experience than me, but you sought me out, why?"

Nico laughs and looks me in the eyes, something is different about that stare, it's like he's seeing an old friend after a long absence. "Because… I'm an esper."

 **To be continued...**


	3. Classy Turnabout: Day 1 Investigation P1

Wow, I didn't expect to have a favorite already, thank you jckgwk. I wanted to let you know that it will be slow updates as I'm writing and editing this myself. I'd also like to say that although it's marked as comedy I don't want it to be straight comedy, I still want to tell a story.

I still don't own any of this, but I can dream.

* * *

 **The Classy Turnabout: Day 1 Investigation, Part 1**

 **Nico's POV**

 **9:21 AM, Sep 21 2016**

 **Detention Center Visitor's Room**

I see Phoenix look at me curiously before asking his question. "Why did you ask me? I'm just a rookie after all, haven't even been a lawyer for half a year yet. If you're as popular as Maya says then you could get a lawyer with much more experience than me, but you sought me out, why?"

Oh… I didn't think of that, it's still the first game, way too soon for him to be considered an ace attorney. What can I say that sounds believable, well I know the future and that you always win, that'll go over well, I can all-

"Because… I'm an esper."

What…

Why...

WHY DID I SAY THAT! OK, calm down Nico and just tell them… wait, I can't talk, why can't I talk?

Phoenix reacts about as well as I expected him to, utter disbelief. "Ok… now why did you really ask for me?"

I once again find myself speaking against my will as I leaned forward and lock my fingers together. "I already told you Mr. Wright, I am an esper."

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Ya me, do you expect him to believe that.

"And the existence of the Kurain Spirit Channeling Technique is any more believable? You've seen the proof with your own eyes Mr. Wright, I know you have, the supernatural is, in some forms, real." I did not see myself coming up with that argument, also WHY CAN'T I CONTROL WHAT I SAY?

Phoenix visibly deflated. "Yea, I suppose I have, but to just say you're an esper like that is-"

"The truth I assure you, I would never lie about this." I would totally lie about this. "I know things Mr. Wright, about people and what they hide from the world. I can see a person and know things about them I've never had a chance to learn, like that Ms. Fey here is a burger addict with a knack for getting in trouble, and taking things that don't belong to her." Ok now I'm just saying things I learned from the game.

Sed burger addict's jaw practically hit the floor, "Wow! You really are an esper. Do Nick, do Nick!" No thank you, that's Edgeworth's job.

"You also use your childish nature to hide how much pain you still feel inside, both over your sister's death and your still missing mother."

"What! How do you-"

Thankfully, she's cut off by Phoenix. "Ok, so let's say you are an esper, what does that have to do with me?"

At this point I let out a another laugh. Why the hell am I laughing so much. "It has everything to do with you Mr. Wright, the reason I asked you is because I know you can prove me not guilty, anyone else and I will most assuredly be declared guilty, and the true killer will go free."

* * *

 **Phoenix's POV**

Well that wasn't what I expected. " _Understatement of the century there Phoenix."_ It was strange, I ask Nico why he wanted to hire me and suddenly he changes his whole demeanor and drops being an esper on me. I want to tell him he's nuts but…

After I calm Maya down, she's still fangirling, I turn to Nico. "As crazy as it sounds, I believe you, for now at least. I'll take the case." After I say that Maya starts cheering and Nico straightens up. "After all, if what you're saying is true then it's not fair to say no."

Nico then smiles and unclasps his hands. "Thank you Mr. Wright, I assume you have questions and I'll happily tell you what I know."

I guess I should start with the victim. "Tell me about Leon Kuwata."

"Leon was my roommate, one of the reasons they they arrested me was because the crime scene was in our dorm building. He was the star of the baseball team but never really cared for it."

"He didn't like baseball?"

"Not at all, he wanted to be a musician, kept bothering the music professor to give him extra lessons. Said the only reason he kept playing was so he could attend on a scholarship."

After this Maya decided to add her two cents. "That's right, you always said you wondered why he's so skilled if he never practices."

Hmm… I'll need to talk to this professor when we go to the crime scene, for now I still need to ask some questions.

"Where were you when the murder was taking place?"

"I was doing a live-stream, play some games, sing some songs and read some fan fictions for my Picky Penguins. I was on camera until about midnight."

 **Live-stream added to court record**

"By the way, that reminds me, why do you have a camera with you? From what Maya said you don't do vlogs, and how did you get that past the guards?"

"Oh this?" He says while pulling his camera back out. "With all that's happening I thought it was a good idea to keep my Penguins updated."

"And the guards?"

"I think a guy could bring a filled champagne glass and a watch-phone in here and the guards wouldn't bat an eye."

" _Actually I could to, wait, watch-phone?"_

Alright, one more thing to ask and we'll be on our way. "Tell me about Cradle University, I'm afraid I don't know much."

"I'm not surprised, despite being one of the only two universities in town people pay more attention to Ivy. you are an Ivy graduate aren't you Mr. Wright?"

I'm man enough to admit I did jump a little in surprise. "How did yo-"

"Esper."

" _Please tell me this won't be a running gag."_

Ignoring my distress he continues. "One thing Cradle has going for it is its music and psychology programs. some people come from across state to study there." Once more he leans forward and locks his fingers. "However I'd advise caution around the psychology professor, brilliant he may be something just isn't right about him."

Interesting, but I don't think there's anything else to do here for now. "We'll go check out the scene and search for clues. You should get some sleep in the meantime, you look tired."

Nico straightens up again before answering. "Yeah, that's a good idea, I haven't slept since they arrested me. Stay classy you guys."

Before I could question the strange goodbye I'm already being pushed out the door by Maya, time to check out the crime scene and see what I can get out off the detective in charge but I don't expect much. After all it's not like it'll be the Detective Gumshoe again, right?

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **Court Record**

 **Profiles**

 **Maya Fey**

 _Age_ \- 17

 _Gender_ \- Female

 _Descriptive text_ \- Mia's little sister. Currently training to become a spirit medium.

 **Miles Edgeworth**

 _Age_ \- 24

 _Gender_ \- Male

 _Descriptive text_ \- A gifted prosecutor, and a ruthless man who'd do anything to get a "guilty".

 **Dick Gumshoe**

 _Age_ \- 30

 _Gender_ \- Male

 _Descriptive text_ \- Detective at the local precinct. In charge of the initial investigation.

 **Leon Kuwata**

 _Age_ \- Deceased

 _Gender_ \- Male

 _Descriptive text_ \- The victim of this case, my client's roommate and star baseball player of the Cradle Storks.

 **Nico Bizzle**

 _Age_ \- 21

 _Gender_ \- Male

 _Descriptive text_ \- The defendant in this case, a law student with an online following, claims to be an esper.

 **Evidence**

 **Attorney's Badge**

 _Type_ \- Other

 _Obtained_ \- One of Wright's possessions.

 _Descriptive text_ \- No one would believe I was a defense attorney if I didn't carry this.

 **Live-stream**

 _Type_ \- Other

 _Obtained_ \- Retrieved from online data

 _Descriptive text_ \- A live video shot by Nico on the night of the murder from 10:00 P.M. until a little past Midnight.


End file.
